


Becoming My Father

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Disguise, F/F, Incest, Magic, Parent/Child Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Snow had chosen to leave Charming in Neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming My Father

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is good enough as per charmingregal's request.

Life was getting better. 

Emma didn’t find this weird anymore. 

She had perfected the glamour spell (Regina disapproves of course, but since when has that ever given Emma pause?), and that, combined with a strap-on (she’s working on body transformation) and a peek into Snow’s memories (courtesy of Mr Gold’s special antiquities) gave Emma everything she needed to become Prince Charming. 

She wonders vaguely, amidst the heady scent of her mother’s cum and the sounds their bodies make as they collide at a rapid pace, when duty became pleasure. When providing a way to keep her father alive became her reason for being. 

Emma knows that she shouldn’t want this. Shouldn’t want her mother to have one of those days. But she does. She craves it. If only for the attention Snow showers on her when she is Charming. When she is not herself.

Where she once reached for a hug, she now reached to pull Snow against her. At least with the glamour on, Emma couldn’t see her own hands grip at her mother’s arse possessively.

But enough about The Saviour. 

Snow White only cries whenever she remembers that they left Charming in Neverland. And that wasn’t often anymore.

That was good enough for Emma Swan. The less she regretted choosing Emma over David, the better.


End file.
